Les chroniques d'Alexiel Valentine Partie 1
by Ellenmenel
Summary: Etant donné qu'il n'y a pas de section originale ou en tout cas je la trouve pas , je la met là vous saurez pourquoi plus tard. Enfin, c'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui trouve un livre étrange qui lui confère des pouvoirs en échange de... la suite ici


Voici une fic que j'avais commencée il y a à peu près 1 ans 1ans ½ que j'ai décidé de reprendre il y a peu de temps (trop de temps libre pendant mes cours ^_^). Je vous préviens déjà, je ne suis pas une psychopathe !!!! Même si on pourrait se poser la question dixit une amie. Enfin, cette histoire sera normalement assez longue, j'ai déjà écrit 7 chapitres avec 7 pages recto-verso donc il y a de la provision (rien que de repenser à tous ce que j'ai écrit j'ai mal au poignet +_+). Hum, étant donné que la première partie se passe dans "notre" monde il n'y a pas de copiright enfin, a peu près, juste quelques mentions … bon faisons simple, tous ce qui n'est pas à moi n'est pas à moi, mais est la propriété de leurs créateurs. Voili voilà voilou, place à mon œuvre!!! Ah! Et pour ceux qui lisent "par delà les mondes", ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue!!!

Prologue:

Tout commença lors de mon job d'été à la bibliothèque communale. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours adoré les livres, surtout ceux qui me donnaient du savoir, car "le savoir c'est le pouvoir" disais je ne sais plus trop qui. Même si j'aimais les autres livres (je pouvais lire en suivant un roman d'amour pour adolescente puis embrayer sur un triller assez gore sans même sourciller!), le sentiment de supériorité qui m'envahissait lorsque, grâce à mes lectures je pouvais écraser de mon savoir mes camarades … aaaaaah, jouissif! Hrum, mais je m'égare.

Je disais donc, j'ai toujours adoré les livres, mais lorsque je L'ai rencontré ma vision en a été changée à jamais! Je ne croyais pas que se serait possible, mais je les révère encore plus qu'avant … c'est dire. Même si mon entourage vous dirait le contraire, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment au courant et je dois cacher les ouvrages que je lis, ils sont … comment dirais-je … spéciaux?

Et puis ces derniers temps je suis souvent à l'extérieur, que ce soit pour m'entraîner ou pour faucher des vies, oui oui, vous avez bien lus "faucher des vies", Moi Alexiel Valentine, 20 ans et toutes mes dents ait actuellement 85 meurtres à mon actif, enfin, plutôt que meurtres, j'utiliserais plutôt le terme de service à la communauté vu que c'était des sales types! Non, ne vous enfuyez pas voyons!

Tiens? J'ai oublié de me présenter, c'est impardonnable! Je m'appelle donc Alexiel Valentine et j'ai 20 ans. J'ai des cheveux blond foncé mi-long et des yeux marron. Je suis plutôt petit, à peine 1m65 *sigh*, et bien que je ne sois pas d'une beauté suprême, toutes les filles s'accordent pour dire que je suis mignon, je suis d'accord avec elles. Concernant le "relation people", disons que je dois avoir une tête de psy parce que c'est toujours moi qu'on vient voir quand on a un problème, même des gens que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam me parle de leurs petits problèmes de cœur, de travail, d'argent, etc. J'vous jure, une fois dans le train, il y a une dame dans la quarantaine qui m'a causé pendant tout le trajet, qui faisait quand même 40 minutes, des problèmes qu'elle avait avec son mari et son fils de 15 ans. C'est vraiment épuisant … surtout que j'en ai rien à foutre, d'ailleurs j'éprouve plutôt une profonde indifférence de mes semblables, le seul être humain que j'aime, c'est moi! Et personne d'autre. Narcissique moi? Si peu. Note que, j'aime bien les auteurs de livres, enfin, "aimer" s'ils étaient en face de moi je les aimerait beaucoup moins bien. Ah … j'aime bien les animaux aussi en plus de ma personne, surtout les loups, et les chevaux … oui moi non plus je ne vois pas trop le rapport entre les deux, mais bon, on ne choisit pas ses goûts.

Toutefois, pour avoir la paix et ne pas me faire remarquer, j'ai des amis comme tout un chacun, j'ai même des ennemis, bon je ne les aurais jamais remarqué s'ils ne c'étaient pas planter devant moi en disant qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas, donc, pour faire comme tout le monde je les copie et réagit comme tout le monde s'y attend. Une vie qui semblait plus ou moins ordinaire pour les autres, mais pour moi … qu'est-ce-que je m'ennuyais, je pense que si je n'avais pas eut de livre à lire, je serais mort d'ennui!

La vie avant LUI me paraissait si morne, je n'étais pas "vivant", mais maintenant, maintenant! Tous est tellement plus, tout est si présent, tout "est" simplement. Pourtant rien ne m'y avait préparé, excepter mon intelligence supérieure et mon dédain de l'autre, j'étais si normal, banal. Je n'avais aucune aptitude spéciale, pas de super pouvoir, rien, néant, pas de magie qui n'était pour moi qu'à l'époque qu'un moyen utilisé pour enrichir les histoires. Mais après CA, tout a changé, je me sens tellement plus vivant, la vie est devenue tellement plus intéressante, mais surtout, la mort … la mort. Quelle chose exquise quand je l'inflige à autrui, je puis maintenant la dispenser si facilement que s'en est enivrant, mais je m'égare à nouveau.

Résumons donc, quelqu'un de banal qui avait une vie banale. Qui, oui qui aurait pensé qu'un virage à 180° ait lieu? Pas moi en tout cas. Mais je parle, je parle, et l'histoire n'avance pas. C'en est fini de tourner autour du pot, de digresser sans arrêt, de partir dans mes fantasmes, mes souvenirs et mes pensées, place à l'histoire!

À suivre …

Vi, je sais c'est cruel de couper ici, mais c'est fait exprès! Niark, niark, niark … Hrum ce n'est pas grave, ne faite pas attention, alors comment trouvez-vous ce prologue? Oserais-je espérer des reviews? Dans tout les cas, la suite bientôt!!!!


End file.
